Whiskey de fuego
by Lunitakita
Summary: Algo peor que un Sirius Black sobrio era uno borracho.


**Summary: **Algo peor que un Sirius Black sobrio era uno borracho.

**Whiskey de fuego**

Otro sorbo más y lo dejaba.

Esa era la decimoquinta vez que se decía lo mismo antes de volver a darle otro sorbo más a la botella. Lo peor de todo es que jamás le había gustado el whiskey de fuego pero hoy era un día especial, tan especial, que lo que más deseaba Sirius Black en esos momentos era olvidar, olvidar como había fallado a sus amigos al dejarlos morir, olvidar como había abandonado a Harry a manos de esos locos muggles, y para rematar, celebrar que él seguía vivo, pensó con ironía. Vivo pero muerto.

Llevaba días, incluso podía decir que llevaba semanas encerrado en la casa de la que una vez huyó con la esperanza de no volver. Se levantó de la cama y caminó apoyándose en las paredes para llegar a la habitación familiar. Abrió la puerta y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Eres un traidor a la sangre! - chilló el retrato de Walburga Black.

- ¡Eres la oveja negra de la familia Black! – gritó Pollux Black, su abuelo.

- ¡Desaparece! – ordenó el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black.

- ¡Abandona esta casa junto con la inmundicia que has traído!

Hogar. Dulce Hogar.

- Sabéis que no me voy a ir porqué vosotros, unas estúpidas pinturas, lo digáis – dijo dando un sorbo más a la botella que ya estaba semivacía – Joderos.

Y salió de la habitación pero esta vez una sonrisa asomaba sus labios. Le había dicho "_joderos",_ y empezó a reírse por su valentía. Era un G_ryffindor_ y lo había demostrado. Acercó nuevamente la botella a sus resecos labios. Nada. La botella estaba vacía y ese era un problema, uno de los pocos que podía solucionar él mismo. Era tan fácil como decir un nombre.

- ¡Krecher! – Gritó con voz ronca - ¡Krecher! ¡Maldita sea!

¿Enserio? Tenía un elfo en casa para algo y ya ni cumplía ese algo, ya le cogería por banda... Entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar las escaleras con gran esfuerzo; pero mayor fue éste cuando tuvo que bajar escaleras sin caerse y sin romperse algún hueso importante. Al llegar abajo con éxito la vio. Sentada en uno de los sillones del salón leyendo un grueso libro de, seguramente, su biblioteca. Intentó no hacer ruido cuando paso por delante de la muchacha para ir a su destino: La cocina.

- ¿De que te reías?

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba.

- Larga historia niña – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle - ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

- ¿No deberías dejar de beber? – contraatacó.

- Es mi casa –_Touché._

Sin más preámbulos fue hacía su principal destino dejando a la chica tras de sí. Cogió impulsó para agacharse cuando se resbaló y cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse. Necesitaba ayuda...

- ¡Hermione! – Chilló - ¡Ayuda! ¡Sálvame de la frialdad del suelo!

La chica, que se encontraba leyendo el último ejemplar de historia de la magia, se levantó rápidamente al oír el primer grito de ayuda, y al ver a Sirius en esa postura ridícula no pudo más que carcajearse.

- Deja de reírte de un pobre anciano y ayúdale a poder alcanzar a su amor de esta noche: La botella de la encimera.

- Te levanto si decides irte directo a la cama – ofreció Hermione sonriente.

- No quiero...

- Pues te vas a congelar, el suelo esta muy frío y poco a poco se irá volviendo parte de ti, piénsalo.

- Vale, voy directo a mi habitación – aceptó con seguridad – pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó divertida.

- Que me lleves a la habitación y me des un besito de buenas noches.

Hermione jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en la situación de ver un Sirius por una parte tan borracho y por otra tan infantil. Ya de por si consideraba a Sirius una persona arrogante y seductora.

- ¿El gran Sirius Black está intentando ligar conmigo?

- ¿Yo? ¿Ligar con una jovencita como tú? Jamás lo haría. Palabra de un hombre algo borracho – aseguró con falsa inocencia el animago.

La castaña clavó sus ojos en los de él, y suspiró dándose por vencida.

- Beso en la mejilla.

- O donde quieras, guapa – dijo guiñándole un ojo a la joven.

- Que te dejo aquí...

- ¡NO! – Chilló asustado.

Hermione se acercó a él, entrelazó sus manos con las de él y estiro con fuerza hacia arriba para poder levantarlo. Sin esperar un segundó cogió la botella, abrazándose a ella como si le fuera la vida.

- Sirius... – balbuceó la chica.

- La quiero.

- Pues te quedas sin beso de buenas noches. Tú mismo.

- ¡No! ¡También lo quiero!

- Pues no puede ser – contraatacó – Es ella o yo.

El padrino _del niño que vivió_ empezó a debatir en su mente su elección. A los pocos segundos y con cara de pésame dejo la botella en su lugar y miró a Hermione con algo de resentimiento.

- Espero que valga la pena.

Y ella sonrió.

Subir hacía la habitación no fue tarea fácil, sobretodo por el mero hecho de que Sirius había decidido engancharse literalmente a la cintura de la joven. Pero Hermione no se rindió y con algunos altibajos logró llegar a la habitación del hombre.

- Ahora a la cama.

Sorprendentemente y sin rechistar Sirius se metió en la cama con una sonrisa demasiado traviesa y con oscuras intenciones.

- Una promesa es una promesa, Hermione.

Hermione suspiró y se acercó al hombre, pero antes de que pudiera posar los labios en la mejilla, Sirius giró el rostro aprisionando sus labios contra los de ella. Congelada y abrumada por el gesto percibió horrorizada como sus párpados se cerraban debido al placer.

- Nunca confíes en la palabra de un borracho, Hermione – dijo segundos antes de que la chica saliera de su habitación a trompicones, con un sabor agridulce en los labios mientras en los de él asomaba una traviesa sonrisa.

**Fin**

Esperamos que os haya gustado. Sirius es uno de los personajes que más nos gustan y que más nos dolió perder. Por eso queríamos recordaros la magia de su personalidad. Esperamos vuestros comentarios y…

¡Un fic feliz es un fic con reviews!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
